


Царь

by fandom_Loki_all_inclusive_2018



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 04:15:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15922664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Loki_all_inclusive_2018/pseuds/fandom_Loki_all_inclusive_2018
Summary: Локи прижат спиной к холодному стеклу, ноги обвиты вокруг талии Тора, руки — вокруг шеи, а большие мозолистые ладони поддерживают его под задницу.





	Царь

**Author's Note:**

> Работа написана для команды fandom Loki all inclusive 2018 на Фандомную Битву 2018 на diary.ru  
> Ознакомиться с ней также можно здесь:  
> Размещение только с разрешения автора.

Локи прижат спиной к холодному стеклу, ноги обвиты вокруг талии Тора, руки — вокруг шеи, а большие мозолистые ладони поддерживают его под задницу. Он хотел сделать это здесь, на капитанском мостике, с той минуты, как оказался на корабле, и вот его «хочу» наконец становится реальностью.

Отсюда открывается великолепный вид. Космос всегда манил Локи своей темнотой, своей холодностью. Своей красотой. Оценить, правда, её, Локи сейчас не может: глаз на затылке пока не отрастил, а Тор позицию менять вряд ли собирается. Ему нравится смотреть на Локи, видеть, как меняются эмоции на его лице, как он жмурится или закатывает глаза, как закусывает губу, чтобы сдержать стоны, как давится воздухом, когда Тор позволяет себе более резкий толчок. Слышать, как приказы со временем превращаются в просьбы, а затем в мольбы или тихий скулеж. Это заводит куда больше, чем наигранные звуки, исходящие от пышногрудых девиц, с которыми привыкли проводить время его друзья.

Локи царапается и кусается, а ещё подставляет шею для поцелуев. Он может делать, что угодно, ему позволено абсолютно все, в то время как для Тора есть четкие ограничения. Он не должен называть Локи милыми — только по мнению Тора — прозвищами. Ну серьезно, "вепрь мой" похоже больше на оскорбление, чем на нежность. Также ему строго-настрого запрещено оставлять метки там, где их нельзя будет скрыть одеждой: на шее, лице, иногда ключицах, если Локи собирается надеть что-то более открытое (так что сейчас, когда Тор оставляет на шее под ухом яркий засос, Локи шипит, словно маленькая змейка, и бьёт в отместку прямо по свежему синяку на плече). Нельзя трогать волосы, которыми Локи дорожит, даже если ситуация того требует. Все остальное, однако, разрешено, так что, если бы мимо их корабля дрейфовал другой, то его пассажиры смогли бы заметить довольно большой след от зубов у Локи на заднице.

Тор двигался быстро до этого, но сейчас замедляется, чувствуя поступающий оргазм и желая немного его оттянуть, а потому получает пяткой прямо по позвоночнику: так Локи выражает своё недовольство. Приходится обхватить его член пальцами. Тор старается двигаться всем телом, и рукой тоже, в одном ритме: медленнее, чем хотелось бы Локи, но быстрее, чем хотелось бы ему самому. Компромисс, благодаря которому он перестает чувствовать копчиком удары. Такой ритм не устраивает их обоих, но все же до края доводит, так что сначала кончает Тор, издав какой-то животный рык и испачкав ягодицы Локи и стекло своим семенем, а затем и Локи — резко откидывая голову назад и ударяясь затылком о то же стекло.

Тор отпускает его, и он медленно соскальзывает по стеклу вниз, становясь причиной неприятного скрипа. И пока Тор одевается (точнее, сначала ищет, куда он дел всю свою одежду), Локи на негнущихся ногах доходит до капитанского кресла. До нового трона Асгарда. Он плюхается на него голой задницей, закидывает ногу на ногу и, в целом, с комфортом располагается, прикрывая глаза. Он часто раньше сидел на троне Одина, пока тот не видел. Сидел и думал, каково это будет — править Асгардом. Он знал, что возможность такая представится ему вряд ли, потому что любимчиком всегда был Тор, потому что только Тору прочили роль царя, но это было приятно: думать о том, какая власть может оказаться в его руках, какие указы он издаст, как будет общаться с подданными, как будет искать себе царицу. Раньше такие моменты рушила Фригга, когда приходила в тронный зал, или стражники, что вынуждало Локи прятаться и уходить. Сейчас же отличается Тор. Впрочем, это было довольно предсказуемо.

— Чего это ты туда уселся?

Он уже наполовину одет, когда задаёт этот вопрос: на нем сапоги, бельё и расстегнутые штаны. Он все ещё выглядит достаточно горячим, чтобы Локи его хотел. И достаточно одетым, чтобы тот мог сдержаться.

— Во-первых, ты видишь здесь другие сидения? Да и, согласись, неплохо быть царем. Хотя бы на пару минут.

Тонкие бледные пальцы гладят крашеную кожу на обивке кресла, а лёгкая полуулыбка играет на губах, пока он говорит это. Тор тем временем оказывается всё ближе.

— Тебе лучше знать, — становясь почти вплотную, говорит он, моргая особенно медленно. Локи смотрит на него снизу вверх. Непонимающе, но внимательно: он ещё не привык к тому, что глаз у брата стало на один меньше, а пустую глазницу теперь закрывает металл.

— С чего бы это? — улыбка превращается в усмешку за доли секунды, а интерес в глазах зажигается с новой силой. Тор редко говорит загадками, возможно, сейчас даже не тот случай, когда это происходит, но на чертовом корабле настолько скучно (не считая таких вот ночных "развлечений"), что Локи весь представляет собой внимание и сосредоточенность.

— Потому что ты и так царь, Локи. Мой царь.

Локи еле сдерживает смешок. Тор прямо сейчас похож на маленького наивного щенка, которого в Мидгарде могли бы подарить ребенку на день рождения. Это так глупо. Но он говорит искренне, это заметно.

— Что ж, тогда преклони колено.

Тор слушается. На губах его появляется улыбка, и он опускается на одно колено, чтобы поцеловать тыльную сторону ладони Локи.

Это приятнее, быть может, даже чем быть настоящим царём.


End file.
